muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Botmaster You're awesome. -- Danny (talk) 18:55, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :I finally got it to work, but I'm still playing with things. It won't do exactly what I want it to do, so I've been trying to come up with several ways to compromise all day. This is my life. —Scott (talk) 19:26, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::I love it. I think you're a genius. -- Danny (talk) 20:47, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :::By the way, this is going to raise your edit count like crazy. -- Danny (talk) 21:01, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Cheater! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:19, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :::::As a show of good faith, I've created croebot for all of my automated escapades. It won't affect my edit count and I encourage it's omission on the top 25. I'm also going to have Lisa flag the account so the changes don't take up real estate in RecentChanges. —Scott (talk) 21:43, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::Aw, you don't have to show good faith. But that's a good idea, anyway. Long live Croebot. -- Danny (talk) 21:58, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I was just teasing, but I love the name (and definitely, flagging its edits on Recent Changes would help; I don't mind their being there, but they should be optional disappear if you choose "hide bots"). One of these days, someone needs to whip up a Muppety icon of the Croebot. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:03, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::::For those of us in the audience who aren't computer types, can you explain what was going on? All I saw was every episode of Sesame Street go by, and I wondered what was happening. -- Ken (talk) 03:12, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I've successfully utilized an outside application for the automated resolution of various tasks that can otherwise prove tedious by a single human. With any luck, such future changes should go mostly unnoticed, but still provide a helpful service by cleaning house. —Scott (talk) 03:49, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh. -- Ken (talk) 04:11, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Hey, I thought you were using Croebot for the cleanup tasks. -- Danny (talk) 15:31, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :I have to wait for Lisa to do something on the server. I figured I'd get some work done in the meanwhile. —Scott (talk) 15:33, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::You should probably post on Current events to let people know what's going on. -- Danny (talk) 16:26, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I was just about to do that. —Scott (talk) 16:27, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Technical Situation Hey! I know you've been understandably down about Wikia bugs, so here's something nifty. Guillermo's been merging a whole lot of DVD pages for The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, and guess what? Anchored re-directs now work! Really! I just did a test myself, with Drummer (Time Piece). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:38, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :Or maybe not. Confusingly, it didn't work with Alarm Frackle. Maybe because that page uses a slightly different table, or something with the coding. But for the most part, they seem to be working now, and thus something to keep in mind whenever multiple pages, with individual links on the Wiki, are merged, or just for more convenient linking in general. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:46, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Muppet Movie Hey, Scott, I was wondering about your reasoning for using "commercial" in the entry for The Muppet Movie. None of the other film soundtracks uses that term, and it sounds like we're going to differentiate between the "commercial" editions of records, and the "promo" editions (which we could do, because I'm pretty sure they exist). Can you explain? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 23:38, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :It's just a term being used to describe the item that differentiates it from the film's sound track. It's often useful to use more descriptive words to spice up the text. Feel free to use "commercial" where you see fit. —Scott (talk) 23:45, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives